Cassandra
"Were you looking forward to winning? Oh, I'm sorry!" — Cassandra Cassandra Alexandra (カサンドラ・アレクサンドル, Kasandora Arekusandoru; Greek: Κασσάνδρα Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the' Soul series of fighting games. Cassandra made her debut in Soulcalibur II, and has returned in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny as a standard character for all four games. The younger sister of Soul Edge character Sophitia, Cassandra's main goal is to relieve her sister from the burden of the Soul Edge and the oracles of the blacksmith god Hephaestus. Cassandra's nickname is The Valiant Princess, because she is strong hearted, determind and willing to save her family. Cassandra has been mentioned as early as Sophitia's Soul Edge profile, though her name was stated as "Kathandra". She's also briefly mentioned on Sophitia's Soulcalibur profile as well, as she witnessed Taki bringing her unconscious sister home, and goes on a shopping trip when Sophitia meets her future husband, Rothion. What lies in her soul is Courage. Soulcalibur II Seven years ago, Cassandra witnessed Taki bringing back an unconscious Sophitia and pulling a fragment of Soul Edge out of her sister's body. So when Sophitia left again for a second time, Cassandra knew that she had gone out to destroy Soul Edge. Then, four years after the events of Soulcalibur, Cassandra visits her and Sophitia's home, only to be greeted by the sight of Sophitia's two children fighting over a metal shard of Soul Edge that Sophitia's husband, Rothion, had found. Angered by her sister's panicked reaction, Cassandra ran to the Eurydice Shrine, screaming at Hephaestus for endangering her sister on behalf of his ego. After briefly passing out from exhaustion, she saw the metal fragment resonating with the holy "Omega Sword", the sword her sister used on her past journey. Not wanting to see her sister take on another dangerous quest, especially now that she has a family, Cassandra stole the sacred sword and, sneaking out of her home, she took the task of destroying Soul Edge. Soulcalibur III Cassandra travelled towards the east, where she found a town covered in evil energy. Trying to help the inhabitants, much like Sophitia did in her last trip, Cassandra tracked the core of the evil in a castle atop the mountains. However, she discovered the sacred weapons she carried to have cracks all over. Forced to flee the city after being surrounded by the corrupted city-folks, she travelled back to Greece to ask her brother-in-law, Rothion, to forge her new weapons. Once there, she was informed by Rothion that Sophitia left to destroy Soul Edge on her own. After receiving a new pair of weapons from Rothion, Cassandra went out to search and join her sister in this quest. Soulcalibur IV She went back to the town that she visited from her previous journey. There, she encountered Raphael, who sensed the fragment of Soul Edge that she carried. The two fought, and in the end, Cassandra managed to deliver a blow on him. As he retreated, Raphael commented that she had the power to dispel evil, although she was not as powerful as the Holy Stone. Cassandra called him a coward, but he told her that he already had what he wanted. She then realized that he had taken her fragment of Soul Edge. She was unnerved at first, but she managed to get over it.Cassandra then found some townspeople that had regained their sanity thanks to a shining blue crystal. She wondered if they were referring to the Holy Stone that Raphael told her about. As she continued investigating, she heard rumors of a man with a mass of crystal that was on his way to Ostrheinsburg. Cassandra wondered if the crystal he carried was the Holy Stone. And if it was, there was probably something evil in Ostrheinsburg. Believing that the evil was Soul Edge, she decides to follow the man to the ruined castle, thinking that he's going to use to the crystal to dispel the evil sword. Cassandra does not know that she's following Soul Calibur, the spirit sword that was made to destroy Soul Edge. Eventually, she infiltrated the home of the cursed sword, Osthreinsburg Castle. But who stood in her path was none other than Sophitia, who surrendered to the evil sword after her daughter was taken hostage. Cassandra was so shocked, that she was knocked out unconscious from a single strike from her sister. By the time Cassandra woke up, her surroundings were warped into a strange place. With the destruction of Soul Edge, the Astral Chaos that corrupted the castle began to contract quickly. Dragging her injured body along as she looked for Sophitia, she finally found her sister's collapsed body in one of the castle's rooms. Cassandra rushed over there instantly. Just at that moment, a rift to another dimension opened in front of her eyes. Several moments later, the castle's surroundings returned to normal, but there was no sign of Cassandra's figure. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny In the Gauntlet mode, Cassandra helps Hilde in her search for the six items that will help in Professor Ivy's cure for Hilde's father, who has grown ill. Physical Appearance Cassandra has short blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes, and she has a physically fit body, allowing her to perform moves, like somersaults and kicks, with ease. In Soul Calibur III, in her 2p costume, she has silver eyes. Personality Cassandra is a free-spirited and determined young woman. She will not hold back on her words nor her faith in herself in order to protect the family name and honor. Cassandra's true strength lies in her belief in herself, as opposed to otherwordly deities, in which to secure her choices and destiny. This gives her a unique toughness and single-minded perspective that doesn't lack in compassion. Her brash and confrontational manner are at odds with her apologetic and quieter sister, but she is a warm-hearted girl that cares very much for her family, especially Sophitia.Cassandra has a determined and confident personality, as does her nephew Patroklos, although he seems to be more cocky and aggressive than her. Endings Soulcalibur II Wielding weapons once dedicated to Hephaestus, Cassandra vanquished the evil. Her sister's precious sword and shield bore the scars from countless battles. So great was Cassandra's concern about the weapon, she forgot that she destroyed the demonic blade. She need not worry, for surely her sister would be overjoyed with her safe return. Soulcalibur III Cassandra leaps into the air, sword in hand, towards Soul Edge. She destroys the cursed sword, but is thrown back by the force released by the cursed sword. Cassandra groans and looks at the spot where Soul Edge was, seeing a rather large, long piece of pointed metal spinning in one place before falling down. Cassandra looks at her sword and gasps, seeing that its blade has broken in half. She crawls up to her broken sword, wondering what to do.Later, Cassandra returns to the Temple of Hephaestus with her sword, apparently in one piece, sneaking towards its shrine to put it back. Input Ending: 'Sophitia calls out to Cassandra from behind. Cassandra is unable to place the sword back when she turns around, startled, to Sophitia, hiding the sword behind her back. As, Sophitia expresses how relieved that she's okay,Cassandra leaps from the shrine and cautiously approaches Sophitia, telling her that she's fine. A clank is heard on the ground. Cassandra and Sophitia look down to see the broken piece of the sword, which Cassandra had dropped. Sophitia faces Cassandra, looking most displeased.Later Cassandra works in a forge (possibly Rothion's), sobbing and hitting the broken sword with a hammer. She holds up the sword, with the broken piece seemingly fixed but then it falls back off. She slumps back and cries, "I don't know how to fix it..." No Input Ending: Cassandra lets out a sigh of relief as she places the sword back when her sister Sophitia calls out to her, startling her. After Sophitia expresses how relieved that she's okay, Cassandra replies that she's fine, but the sword isn't in the best shape. As Sophitia starts to show concern for the sword, Cassandra quickly says that there's no use for them hanging around. Cassandra leaps from the shrine and hastily leads Sophitia away, telling her they should go home,As they leave, the sword falls down in two pieces behind them. Soulcalibur IV Algol stumbles back and collapses, defeated, and Soul Edge and Soul Calibur fall to the ground. Cassandra charges towards Soul Calibur, picks it up and runs over to Soul Edge, holding the spirit sword over it. As Algol looks on, Cassandra thrusts Soul Calibur into Soul Edge's eye; a burst of evil energy emanates from the demonic sword, then dies away. Soul Calibur begins to speak to Cassandra, saying, "With this, the evil presence will cease to exist. The perfect world will now be born." Cassandra replies, "The evil presence? Well, there's still one left...right here!" Cassandra grabs Soul Calibur by the hilt and attempts to break it with her bare hands, while everything around them begins to shake. Soul Calibur exclaims, "Foolish girl! Wh-what do you think you are doing? You dare to extinguish the light of humanity just to suit yourself?!" Cassandra answers, "After what you've done to Sophitia, you call yourself the light of humanity? Get serious!" Cassandra inexplicably snaps Soul Calibur in half with her bare hands, and the screen fades to white. Cassandra's voice can be heard, saying "Let's go home, Sophitia."A line of text appears which reads: "She carried out her conviction and protected the bonds of family. There will be peace, as long as that belief remains." Fighting Style Cassandra is known for her aggressive fighting style. She can attack when the opponent leaves an opening and place a lot of pressure onto them through her aggressive combos, stuns and throws. She combines speed with strength and both of these attributes are considered the best among other characters, However, her short range may put off some new players who aren't familiar with her style. In the tournaments, she is usually regarded as a high to top-tier character. Critical Finish Final Crush: In Cassandra's Critical Finish, she slashes her opponent then playfully knocks them over with her rear. She ridicules her opponent by asking, "You like this kind of stuff?" and then she sits on the opponent's face with clouds of pink hearts appearing. For the fatal hit, she places her shield over her rear before smashing down once more with a pink heart covering part of the screen. She then stands up and exclaims "Ow!". Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Cassandra appears in Tower of Lost Souls Ascend mode as boss under the floor "Uber Airhead" and also appears in "Unfailing Tower" & "Envoy Of Destruction" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Uber Airhead (Floor 23) Partners: Beleth & Helios (Uber Airhead Floor 23) Ivy & Talim (Unfailing Tower Floor 30) Sophitia & Talim (Envoy Of Destruction Floor 57) Rock (Story Mode Stages 2 & 3 Only) Skills On "Uber Airhead" 1.Evil Sword Berserk 2.Double Edged Sword 3.Hyper Mode 4.Shave Damage S Skills On "Unfailing Tower" 1.Auto Impact C 2.Soul Gauge Boost C 3.HP Recovery C 4.Nullify Ringout S Skills On "Envoy Of Destruction" 1.Soul Gauge Damage A 2.Shave Damage B Default Skills 1.Charge Cancel 2.Knock Down 3.Nullify Counter C Descend Mode Skills 1.Shave Damage C 2.Venom Fang C Weapons Omega Sword & Nemea ShieldDigamma Sword & Nemea ShieldSpiked ShieldDark BladeMetesashiSpine BladeKatzbalgerRed Crystal Rod & Red Line ShieldIvan the TerribleSoul Edge (Complete)ValkyrieKeepsakeBroken SwordSpine Blade & Ivan the TerribleSoul CaliburBaker's DaughterThe Ancient (Cassandra) Stages Eurydice Shrine Gallery (SCII) This shrine is built high up a snow-covered that is as beautiful as it is harsh. The scale of this temple is such that it is easy to believe that the Olympian gods once dwelt in this place. Legend says that Hephaestus, the God of fire and forge, built the main shrine on top of the summit. This is evident by the stairway that leads up to the shrine - the enormous steps are impossible for mortals to climb. Humans built this gallery around the giant stairway for their priests' use. In one corner of this meticulously built gallery is the place where a blacksmith couple gave an offering of a sword and shield to Hephaestus. The arms have disappeared from the altar, however. Who could have taken them?(Note: Cassandra shares this stage with Sophitia.) Old Toledo - Burning Gallery (SCIII) After the capital was move to Madrid, Toledo ended its role as the capital of Spain, but it still continues to flourish as a center of activity.This mansion, standing in the wealthy district of town, belongs to a wealthy merchant who is on a personal quest to pursue the trail of the massacres created by Nightmare. Through extensive independent research, he collected records and reports regarding the incidents, and it is said that he hired a famous artist to draw a portrait of Nightmare based on the information he collected. However, perhaps he had learned too much. The mansion fell to a suspicious fire and now burns fiercely. The voracious flames race to consume everything. It will surely not be long before all is reduced to ash. . . It is probably no surprise that rumors spread that the fire had been caused by arson. However, mixed in with the rumors were accounts of human figures seen within the flames. These rumors of a man with a scythe (possibly Zasalamel) and a brave swordswoman (possibly Cassandra) who jumped into the flames might perhaps be surprisingly close to the truth. Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden (SCIV/SC:BD) Cassandra's Soulcalibur IV stage, in which she shares with Sophitia. This stage is a shrine. It shows some similarities with the Eurydice Shrine (Sophitia's stage in the Soul series), except this one is surrounded with a tropical setting, and the statue of Hephaestus is missing. Also, what appears to be either a mountain or a volcano can be seen at a distance. In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Cassandra's variation of the stage is day, while Sophitia's is sunset, and are both set in autumn. Theme Songs: Soulcalibur II "Unwavering Resolve" Soulcalibur III "Courage Ablaze" Soulcalibur IV "Immaculate Pledge" Quotes: Soulcalibur II *"''I'm going all out!" *"It's time for your punishment!" *"Well, let's begin." *"You might die!" *"What a waste of time." *"Come and get me!" *"Sophitia..." *"I'll do the best I can!" *''"Ugh!!! You're definitely not my type."'' *"Here I come!" *"You look weak." *"What are you?!" *"I don't understand this at all!" *"I'm sorry Sis, but I have to see things through to the end." *"There's no such thing... there never was!" *"What!!"Fine, let's go!" *"Over already? Oh well." *"That was all too easy. You make me laugh!" *"This is your fault. Remember that!" *"Over already?" *"All style, no substance." *"Hm, hm, hmmm! Can't you get up?" *"Too bad!" *"Winning is all that matters." *"See? All that for nothing." *"That was great!" *"It's all about skill." *"How boring." *"That's the lesson for today." *"That's it? That was boring." *"You tried your best, I guess." *"That was too easy. All style, no substance." *"Did I bully you too much?" *"That's it? So what do you want?" *"I can do this too!" *"Heh, heh! Sorry!" *"Too bad for you!" *"That was a good work out!" *"That's it? How boring." *"Aren't you embarrassed?" *"Maybe you lack talent?" *"Forgive... me!" *"It's over!" *"Smart!" *"Watch out!" *"Come on!" *"Hey!" *"Gotcha!" *"Now!" *"Payback!" *"Oh? Uh-oh!" *"Did that hurt?" *"That's it?" *"Ok! Hah, ha, ha!" *"This way!" *"Don't... take me lightly!" *"This is... the end!" *"There!" *"You're mine!" *"Here I come!" *"Hit!" *"Go!" *"Mine!" *"Now!" *"Whoops!" *"Does that hurt?" *"Is that it?" *"Okay!" *"How?!" *"Why?" *"Damn!" *"This must be some kind of mistake!" *"No..." *"What is that?" *"It has to be some sort of mistake!" Soulcalibur III *"Let's take it easy, all right?" *"Hurry up, let's go!" *"I'm gonna pound you into the ground..." *"You're going to regret this." *"So you really want to do this, huh?" *"You're going to use force on me?" *"All right, let's get this over with." *"Don't die right away, okay?" *"Oh my, how stupid are you?" *"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" *"Finally, this is going to be fun!" *"What do you want?" *"What a waste of time." *"I'm gonna give it my all." *"Come and get me!" *"I'm gonna go all out!" *"Don't cry... when you lose!" *"All right, time for your punishment!" *"You really want to do this?" *"Okay, let's go!" *"All right, here I come!" *"Last chance to call it quits." *"I wonder if you'll live through this?" *"You're definitely... not my type." *"You look so weak." *"Hmm... looks like I'm not gonna be able to run." *"Wow, not bad at all! I'm so impressed!" *"Thanks for taking it easy on me!" *"I don't like it when people are forceful." *"What, do you have a problem?" *"Losing isn't in my vocabulary." *"Were you looking forward to winning? Oh, I'm sorry!" *"You have no talent... you should really give this up." *"You're done already?" *"Why don't you try using your head a little?" *"Don't make excuses. A loss is a loss." *"Wait for me, Sophitia." *"That was a total waste of time." *"I have to keep this up!" *"There's no way that I can lose!" *"That was a bit of a workout." *"So, what did you want?" *"Hehe... too bad for you!" *"I'm so sorry!" *"And that's the lesson for today!" *"That felt great!" *"Sister..." *"Sophitia..." *"Okay, maybe that wasn't a fair fight." *"Yep, it's all about skill." *"All bark, no bite." *"That was too easy." *"How boring was that?!" *"Winning is all that matters. Winning." *"Are you done already?" *"You can't get up?" *"Phew... that was a great workout!" *"Over already? Oh well." *"You know, I don't think this is your thing." *"What do you know, I'm pretty good at this!" *"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." *"Don't get up!" *"Come on!" *"Grrrr! What the?" *"I got ya!" *"You can't beat me!" *"I've had enough!" *"Gotcha" *"You're mine!" *"Payback!" *"Ura-ra!" *"This is... over!" *"I'm getting bored." *"No!" *"Why?!" *"What?!" *"This has got to be some kind of mistake!" Soulcalibur IV *"I really hate this kind of thing." *"What do you want?" *"Don't cry.. when you lose!" *"I'm gonna go all out!" *"Stay out of my way!" *"You better keep your guard up!" *"You again? Ugh! I've had enough of you!" ''-spoken to Raphael in Story Mode'' *"It's just one thing after another! I'm getting tired of this." *"Sophitia, open your eyes!" *"Sophitia, don't you realize what you're doing?" *"Please stand by me, Sophitia!" *"Winning is all that matters." *"Over already? Oh well." *"There's no way that I can lose!" *"I guess this means I'm the best!" *"That felt great!" *"Now that's what I call a critical hit!" ''-says after winning with a critical hit'' *"Now who doesn't belong?" *"Sophitia, where are you?" *''"I'm sorry Sophitia!"'' *"Soul Edge, get out of my sister's body!" *"Get out of my way! I'm in a hurry." *"The evil presence? Well, there's still one left...right here!" *"After what you've done to Sophitia, you call yourself the light of humanity? Get serious!" *"Let's go home, Sophitia." *"Payback!" *"You're mine!" *"Down!" *"Don't get up!" *"Come on!" *"I've had enough!" *"This is gonna hurt!" *"Oh dear!" *"Oh!" *"Gotcha!" *"Right on!" *"I missed." *"Here!" *"You can't beat me!" *"There!" *"It's over!" *"Go!" *"Over here!" *"Heh, heh!" *"I'm getting bored." *"Take this!" *"Come on!" *"Here we go!" *"You like this kind of stuff?" *"Ow!" *"''What?! This can't be!' '' Trivia: *In Soul Edge Official Handbook ~Chronicle~, Cassandra is revealed to be the reincarnation of the goddess Aphrodite. This plot point, however, appears to have been dropped and is most likely noncanon. *When Cassandra first appeared in Soulcalibur II, she originally replaced Sophitia, using a movestyle similar to that of her older sister. However, Sophitia was later added to the home version of Soulcalibur II, making both sisters available. *In Soulcalibur II, Cassandra carries three homages to past Namco games: One of weapons is the Red Crystal Rod & Red Line Shield, which comes from The Tower of Druaga and its sequels. Also, her third costume is modeled after Valkyrie, the heroine from Namco's Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu. Also, her ultimate weapon of both Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur III, Valkyrie, is Valkyrie's weapon. It was originally given to Sophitia in Soul Edge. This weapon is available in Soulcalibur IV, though her ultimate weapon is now Soul Calibur. *The Soul of Cassandra discipline is available to created characters of the Sage class in Soulcalibur III. *Cassandra, along with Raphael, is an unlockable player in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2. *Her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur II is Charade, and her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III is Raphael. Her final boss in Soulcalibur IV is Algol. *In her Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Cassandra encounters Rock after she defeats Raphael, Auguste, Marienbard, and Jacqueline in the first stage. The two of them work together on defeating Astaroth in her second stage, but then Rock leaves Cassandra after the third stage for personal goals. In Rock's Story Mode, Cassandra does the same thing with the encounter and the departure in the exact same stages. Cassandra fights Sophitia in the fourth stage, who is apparently a new host for the evil sword. It is unknown if Sophitia did this to herself on her own, or if Tira manipulated her into this. *Cassandra and Sophitia are different is some ways. Since Sophitia is, or at least used to be, very loyal to Hephaestus, she can hear him and she relies on his power. Cassandra, however, is not humble and blames Hephaestus for what has happened to Sophitia. So she relies on her own strength, and Raphael even comments that she has the power to dispel evil. Also, Cassandra seems to not be hesitant like Sophitia, as seen in their Soulcalibur IV endings. *Although Cassandra does defeat Algol in her Soulcalibur IV ending, she does not kill him. So, it is unknown what has happened to him. Also, the way she pierces Soul Edge in the eye with Soul Calibur is almost the exact the same way Siegfried did in the opening movie of Soulcalibur III. *Cassandra is nicknamed "The Valiant Princess". "Valiant" means boldly courageous; brave; stout-hearted. *Cassandra also appears in Sophitia's Edge Master ending in Soul Edge. *One of the announcer's quotes in Soulcalibur II says that she chooses her path like a "Free Bird". This was a reference to a song by Lynyrd Skynyrd. *To explain the new features of Soulcalibur IV, Namco released an omake manga, in which Cassandra "taught" new character Hilde about the game's new features. And ironically, the duo return in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny's The Gauntlet mode as two of the main characters that are trying to find a cure for Hilde's father, whereas Dampierre would later on join them. Also, all three of them give advice to the Player along the road as well as they provide humor for the story. *Like her older sister, Sophitia, Cassandra is a baker. *Cassandra has the greatest number of joke weapons of any character to date. *Cassandra's 2P costume in Soulcalibur IV is named "Atalanta", after a character in Greek mythology. *The helmet, breast plate, and skirt on Cassandra's bonus costume in Soulcalibur II are avaible in character creation in Soulcalibur III. *In Soulcalibur V, no reference is made to her. The Japanese site states that she disappeared, most likely during the events of Soulcalibur IV. *The book, New Legends of Project Soul makes mention of Cassandra's whereabouts, stating that she was somehow transported into Astral Chaos. *Cassandra's name could be a reference to a character in Greek mythology who shares the same name. Cassandra (of Greek/Roman mythology) was a seer who visions always came true; After rejecting the advances of the God Apollo, he placed a curse on her that ensured her prophesies would never be heeded. It is unclear if this shared name has any symbolism. Etymology Cassandra's name means "Shining upon men". Her last name, Alexandra, means "Protector of Mankind". She is most likely inspired by Cassandra, the prophetess from Homer's ''The Illiad who was cursed by Apollo for defying him and not returning his love for her. Relationships *Daughter of Achelous and Nike. *Younger sister of Sophitia, whom she was desperately trying to aid in her fight against Soul Edge. *Older sister of Lucius. *Aunt of Pyrrha and Patroklos. *Sister-in-law of Rothion. *Witnessed Taki bringing back an unconscious Sophitia before the events of Soulcalibur. *Shares a Destined Battle with Charade in Soulcalibur II. *Defeated by Sophitia in the events after Soulcalibur IV. *Defeated Raphael in the events prior to Soulcalibur IV. *Followed Siegfried to Ostrheinsburg in Soulcalibur IV, mistaking Soul Calibur for the Holy Stone. *Travels with Rock in both of their Story Modes in Soulcalibur IV. *Can possibly travel alongside a created character in Soulcalibur IV, during his or her story mode. *Travels with Hilde, Dampierre, and the player in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Costumes Edit In Soulcalibur II, Cassandra wears a white and blue dress with no sleeves and a very short skirt . She also has long, white gloves, pauldrons, tights, white panties,and short, white boots. In Soulcalibur III, Cassandra still has her tights and white boots, but she now wears an indigo jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pink ribbon held down by a silver pendant loosely around her neck, and a pauldron on her right shoulder. She also wears a short white skirt with blue linings. In Soulcalibur IV, Cassandra's 1P costume is based off of her 2P costume design from the previous games, lacking the brown tights she wore in the previous two games. She's wearing what appears to be the top of a blue, with straps on the top part and a tied pink ribbon. She also has pauldrons, long white gloves, long white boots, maroon panties and a maroon ribbon that's holding her hair in a ponytail. Series' AppearancesEdit *''Soulcalibur II'' (Playable character) *''Soulcalibur III'' (Playable character *''Soulcalibur IV''(Playable character) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny''(Playable character) Category:Characters Category:Females